


Merry Measure

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet’s most frequent patients arrange a holiday surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Measure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddersahatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddersahatter/gifts).



> written as a Christmas present for "madders_ahatter" in 2015

Janet didn’t notice anything, at first.

When one member of SG-1 was in her infirmary, the others were never far behind. They usually brought distractions, too, so she didn’t pay much attention when Sam, Teal’c and Colonel O’Neill rounded the curtain of Daniel’s bed carrying various things.

Until she noticed several of her nurses do the same.

Janet stood from her desk, intending to investigate— but then she was called to help fix the stitches Siler had pulled, then handle post-mission exams for SG-9, then discharge the not-infected members of SG-12— and she forgot all about it.

Especially when a call came in from the mess hall, where a pot of soup had boiled over, scalding several people. By the time Janet had finished thoroughly assessing, cleaning and bandaging a dozen minor burns, she had forgotten to be suspicious as she stepped back into the infirmary.

And stopped short in the doorway.

The whole room had been transformed. Multi-colored paper chains were draped between the beds and over the curtains, paper snowflakes hung from bent paperclips hooked into the light fixtures and electrical cords, more paper cut into the shapes of holly, lit candles, and one sprig of lopsided mistletoe decorated the rest of the infirmary, shining brightly under the florescent lights.

“What is this?” Janet breathed.

Daniel looked up, grinning, from the paper snowflake he was still making. “We know you’d rather be home with Cassie, than here having to take care of us,” he said. “So, we thought we’d… brighten things up a bit.”

“We made sure none of it would be in your way,” added Sam, helping Teal’c untangle another multi-colored chain. “Even the colonel helped.”

“Only so Danny Boy wouldn’t sprain something and get stuck here longer,” O’Neill protested. “No offense, Doc.”

Janet smiled. “None taken.”

THE END


End file.
